


Spending Time With You (With Hot Chocolate and Christmas Movies)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [51]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Minako visits Rei with hot chocolate and Christmas movies.





	Spending Time With You (With Hot Chocolate and Christmas Movies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> Written for Sarajayechan on dreamwidth.

"Hey, you."

Smiling, Rei looked up from her book as Minako walked into her room holding a thermos, two empty cups and a bag holding what looked like movies to her tired eyes.

"Hey yourself," Rei responds softly, her voice cracky slightly as the other girl gently sets her load of items down and kneels beside Rei's bed with a concerned expression.

"Still not feeling so great?" Minako asks concerned as she gently felt Rei's face, watching with a small smile as her partner leaned into the touch.

"No, not really. Felt fairly miserable all day, but what did you bring with you?" Rei replied inquiringly.

"I brought hot chocolate – spicy the way you like it – to drink and a variety of Christmas movies to watch, along with my beautiful self because I wanted to spend time with you for the holidays," Minako answered.

"I think I'd like that. As long as I'm not the cause of you missing other obligations," Rei counters with a knowing look at Minako.

"You're never gonna let me live that one down, are you?" Minako asked with a put-upon sigh.

"You act like Usagi-chan? No, I won't." Rei says calmly.

"Always good to know. Now let us look through these movies and decide on something to watch."

Rei settles back against her pillow nest with a cup of hot chocolate, watching with a small smile as Minako dumps the movies out of their bag and begins going through them.


End file.
